


Qui t'a arraché de ta tige

by SlyKing



Series: Pray For Us, Icarus (Traduction) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crowley Runs A Flower Shop, Crowley is Human (?), Language of Flowers, M/M, Memory Loss, Sadness, Shakespeare, TRADUCTION, medieval literature
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyKing/pseuds/SlyKing
Summary: Crowley n’avait jamais cru en... eh bien, en beaucoup de choses, pour être honnête. Certainement pas en quelque chose d’aussi flou que le destin. Ou toute autre force, cosmique ou divine ou autre, qui pouvait rassembler les gens parce que leurs vies étaient censées se croiser.Et pourtant, il était là, passant devant la même librairie pour la troisième fois cette semaine.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Pray For Us, Icarus (Traduction) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865074
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Qui t'a arraché de ta tige

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Pluck'd Thee From Thy Stalk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166427) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



> Ceci est une traduction (avec la permission de l'auteur) de la série [Pray for Us, Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448647) de [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan) Merci pour l'autorisation !

Crowley n’avait jamais cru en... eh bien, en beaucoup de choses, pour être honnête. Certainement pas en quelque chose d’aussi flou que le _destin_. Ou toute autre force, cosmique ou divine ou autre, qui pouvait rassembler les gens parce que leurs vies étaient _censées_ se croiser.  
Et pourtant, il était là, passant devant la même librairie pour la troisième fois cette semaine, restant de l’autre côté de la route, l’observant du coin de l’œil comme s’il était un adolescent nerveux qui regardait les fenêtres d’un magasin pour adultes.  
Aujourd’hui, il osa s'octroyer un arrêt, pianotant sur son téléphone comme s’il vérifiait un message, regardant l’endroit sous ses cils comme s’il avait peur de l’affronter de face.  
Il se demanda ce qu’il se passerait si Aziraphale le voyait ici, jetant un coup d’oeil par une de ces fenêtres un peu trop poussiéreuses. Crowley se souvint du regard sur son visage, reflété dans la vitre, et son cœur se serra. Soudain honteux, il remit son téléphone dans sa poche et se hâta, tête baissée.

_____________________________________________

Il revint deux jours plus tard. Rien n’avait changé, si ce n’est qu’aujourd’hui il pleuvait, que les cheveux de Crowley tombaient dans ses yeux, et que le revers de son jean s'imbibait d’eau et serait bientôt trempé jusqu’aux genoux.  
Le magasin avait meilleure mine sous la pluie, en quelque sorte. Non pas qu’il ait eut mauvaise mine avant. Mais maintenant, il y avait une lueur douce et chaleureuse dans les fenêtres, quelque chose de douillet qui attirait sans un mot. Ça semblait confortable. Accueillant. Exactement le genre d’endroit où il s’attendait à trouver Aziraphale.  
Crowley se demanda si le bouquet qu’il avait fait était là quelque part, et son estomac se retourna comme s’il tombait, et il se força à faire demi-tour pour partir, et se dit qu’il ne reviendrait pas.

_____________________________________________

Il rêva encore d’Aziraphale. Rien de cohérent ; rien qu’il ne ne put décrire en se réveillant. Pas d’histoire, pas de scène, pas de mot : juste la certitude, alors qu’il se réveillait avec les yeux humides de larmes et le souffle précipité comme s’il était sur le point de crier, qu’Aziraphale avait été là, et que c’était légitime, et que se réveiller pour découvrir que ce n’était qu’un rêve faisait plus mal que tout ce qu’il avait ressenti dans sa vie.  
Il se fit du café, se doucha, s’habilla. Se regarda dans le miroir pendant un long moment. Sa silhouette fine, ses cheveux trop longs, ses yeux si étranges d’un brun-jaune qui sous la bonne lumière paraissaient presque ambrés. Lorsqu’il était plus jeune, il avait imaginé que quelqu’un pourrait les trouver beaux un jour, mais si quelqu’un les avait déjà trouvé beaux, Crowley s’était assuré qu’ils ne soient jamais assez proches pour qu'on le lui dise.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait passé sa vie seul. Ce n’était pas un choix conscient. Plutôt comme si ses standards, si incroyablement élevés, ou ses goûts si incroyablement spécifiques, rendaient l’amitié maladroite et insatisfaisante et qu’elle s’enfuiait dès que le confort s'estompait.

Il avait toujours pensé qu’il comprenait la solitude, il avait toujours pensé que ça le rendait dur et charmant et satisfait de sa vie, et puis cet homme étrange au nom étrange et aux mélancoliques (beaux) yeux bleus l’avait remercié avant de partir, et maintenant Crowley se sentait aussi brisé et misérable et irréparable qu’un œuf tombé du nid avant son heure.  
Il griffonna un mot sur un morceau de papier - _fermé jusqu’au déjeuner_ \- et le scotcha à la porte du magasin. Puis il prit un bus pour Soho.

_____________________________________________

Une petite clochette tinta lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, parce que bien sûr il le fit. Il était heureux qu’il ne pleuve pas aujourd’hui ; il détestait l’idée de se ramener trempé et ébouriffé dans cet endroit avec ses tas de papiers et ses piles de livres et son air sec et chaud et son tapis tissé et délavé. Comme il était là, il prit soin d’essuyer ses chaussures et tout ce que Londres avait laissé dessus avant de s’aventurer plus loin.  
Il n’y avait aucun autre client dans la boutique, et Crowley avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, s’attendant à ce qu’Aziraphale apparaisse en réponse à la cloche, mais il ne vit ni n’entendit aucun mouvement. Il pourrait l’appeler, pensa-t-il, mais sa voix s’était emmêlée dans un nœud et pas même un mot ne pouvait franchir ses lèvres sèches.  
Il passa devant les étagères et se tint debout, les yeux rivés sur les livres exposés. De vieux livres, des livres étranges, des livres avec des couvertures en cuir et des livres revêtus de papier brun décoloré. Des livres sur de hautes étagères avec des prix impossibles, des livres derrières une vitre sans étiquette de prix du tout, des partitions et des affiches et des manuscrits empaquetés qui semblaient appartenir à un musée ou à une collection privée plutôt qu’à un endroit où ils pouvaient théoriquement être vendus.  
Il y avait un gramophone, non pas un tourne-disque moderne avec son manque de naturel, mais un vieux, usé. C’était si surprenant et à la fois si peu surprenant qu’un étrange rire, plutôt un aboiement, s’échappa de la gorge traîtresse de Crowley.

Il entendit alors quelque chose bouger, puis vit le l’ombre d’un mouvement derrière une porte qui donnait sur un genre d’arrière-boutique. Sa voix, ayant fait son pire, le déserta immédiatement à nouveau, et il put seulement se tenir muet lorsqu’Aziraphale émergea des profondeurs, les cheveux de travers comme s’il les avait tiré avec étourderie, ne regardant pas tout à fait Crowley alors qu’il enlevait une paire de lunettes de lecture démodées et les posait sur le bord du comptoir qu’il dépassait. 

“En quoi puis-je—” commença-t-il, puis il vit à qui il s’adressait, et s’arrêta aussi soudainement que s’il avait été frappé. Il pâlit et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et sa lèvre trembla et rien de tout ça n’exprimait le plaisir ou la joie. Après un moment, il dit, faiblement, “Crowley.”

Il n’aurait pas dû venir, pensa Crowley, son cœur devenant du plomb dont le poids glissait jusque dans ses chaussures. Il aurait dû respecter l’intention claire d’Aziraphale de ne plus se revoir. Il aurait dû prendre de fichus somnifères et tourner son miroir contre le mur. 

“Salut,” réussit-il à dire. “Je. Uh.”  
“Comment m’as-tu…” Aziraphale ne finit pas sa question, mais c’était assez clair : _Comment m’as-tu trouvé ?_

Crowley rit presque face à sa perplexité, mais sa gorge était toujours étranglée par sa nervosité et une nécessité et une sorte de nostalgie qui n’avait pas de cause évidente.

“Internet.” dit Crowley. “Cherché ton numéro. Il y avait une liste pour les boutiques.”  
“Ah. Je vois.” Aziraphale prit une profonde respiration puis soupira lourdement. “Et… Pourquoi es-tu là ?”

 _Parce que maintenant que je t’ai vu une fois j’ai besoin de te revoir. Parce que tu me manques comme si tu étais censé être là. Parce que je ne supporte pas que tu sois si triste, tu n’es pas censé être aussi triste._

“Je cherche un livre.”

Aziraphale lui adressa un regard d’une telle incrédulité qu’il faillit sursauter, mais il y avait une faible pointe d’amusement dans ce regard, une faible lueur qui éloignait ce chagrin silencieux. 

“Un livre ? _Toi_ ?”  
“Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?”  
“Tu ne lis pas.”

Crowley le regarda, bouche-bée.

“ _Si_ je lis,” protesta-t-il. “Pourquoi penses-tu que non ?”

Aziraphale commença à répondre, s'emmêla dans ses propres mots, se détourna précipitamment comme pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. 

“Personne ne lis plus.” se plaignit-il, Crowley crut presque voir un vieux professeur difficile. “Vous tous, jeunes gens, sur vos téléphones, j’ai simplement supposé que—”

Les sourcils de Crowley auraient pu toucher le plafond.

“ _Jeunes gens_ ? Tu crois que j’ai quel âge ?”  
“L’on m’a dit qu’il était impoli de deviner.” répondit Aziraphale d’un ton pincé. “Moi, en revanche, je suis assurément un _ancien_. Vous avez tous l’air jeune à mes yeux.”

Crowley secoua la tête, déconcerté et incertain de la blague. Aziraphale n’avait pas l’air vieux, malgré sa garde-robe désuète. Sûrement pas assez vieux pour appeler Crowley jeune. 

“Je lis des livres.” insista-t-il, s’accrochant à quelque chose qui pourrait le laisser parler à Aziraphale comme une personne normale. “Tu as quelque chose de bien ?”  
“Je ne stock pas de livres qui ne sont _pas_ biens.” Aziraphale ne voulait toujours pas le regarder. “Mais ils ne seront peut-être pas à ton goût, j’en ai peur. Je suis plutôt démodé.”  
“Non, vraiment ?” dit Crowley d’un air pince-sans-rire sans qu’il ne puisse s’en empêcher. A sa surprise et à son plaisir secret, Aziraphale lui adressa le genre de regard que l’on adresse à un ami qui nous taquine. “Quel est ton livre favori, alors ?”

“Tu ne peux tout de même pas espérer que je n’en choisisse _qu’un_.”  
“Alors un top cinq ?”  
“Impossible !”

Crowley rit, incapable de contenir la chose qui bouillonnait dans sa poitrine, un sentiment douloureux de familiarité et d’affection.

“Combien de livre préféré _as_ -tu ?” demanda-t-il.

Sans mot dire, Aziraphale fit un geste pour désigner toute la boutique. Le rire de Crowley se transforma en une forme de douleur sous sa poitrine. 

“Ça n’est pas difficile de les vendre ?”  
“Oh, cela arrive très rarement, crois-moi. Je suis presque un expert pour _ne pas_ vendre de livres.”

Il y avait un petit éclat dans ses yeux, une petite courbure à ses lèvres, et ça ne dissipait pas le chagrin qui s’accrochait à lui, mais cela coupa le souffle de Crowley, le suppliant de continuer à parler, de continuer à amadouer cette lumière hors de l'ombre. 

“Donc, ce que tu es en train de dire,” dit-il, “c’est que si je veux acheter un livre je suis _complètement_ venu au mauvais endroit ?”  
“Maintenant tu saisis.”  
“Et pour l’emprunt ? Je peux emprunter un livre ?”  
“Ce n'est pas une _bibliothèque_.” se vexa Aziraphale, mais il s’autorisa à regarder Crowley à nouveau, il ne semblait pas pouvoir détourner les yeux. Crowley pouvait presque le sentir la manière dont il explorait son visage, la manière dont il s’attardait comme si tout ce qu’il voyait était incroyablement précieux. “Mais je suppose que j’ai… J’ai peut-être quelque chose. Ca devrait t’intéresser.”

Il se retourna et se déplaça entre les rangées d’étagères, comme s’il savait exactement où il allait et n’avait même pas besoin de regarder les titres pour s’orienter. Crowley avait plongé les mains dans les poches de son jean comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s’il avait été, ces dernières minutes, en équilibre sur le rebord de quelque chose. Il prit une grande respiration, força ses mains à se détendre, tandis qu’Aziraphale tirait un livre de l’étagère comme un faucon se penchant sur sa proie et commençait à revenir vers Crowley.  
Il était si... ordinaire, se dit Crowley, à part ces incroyables cheveux blonds, presque blancs, qui ne montraient aucun signe de racines sombres. Il semblait être quelqu’un que Crowley n’aurait même pas remarqué dans la foule. Rien de particulièrement frappant ou fascinant chez lui, et pourtant Crowley se surprit à le regarder avec avidité, remarquant la façon dont il se déplaçait et la courbe de ses mains autour du livre et la douceur de son visage.

“Voilà.” Aziraphale tenait un livre, qui n’était pas aussi vieux que certains, mais encore poussiéreux et assez usé pour que Crowley le prenne avec précaution, effrayé à l’idée de l’abîmer. “Essaye ça.”

Il regarda le titre et le fit retentir dans sa tête avant d’essayer.

“Décaméron ?”  
“Ecrit au XIVe siècle. La seule chose de bien qui en résulte, comme quelqu’un me l’a dit une fois.” répondit Aziraphale, effleurant la poussière de ses doigts avec un sourire nostalgique qui n’atteignit pas ses yeux. “Ça te fera rire.”  
“Ah oui ?”  
“Oui.” dit doucement Aziraphale, avec une certitude qui laissa momentanément Crowley frappé de silence. Aziraphale garda les yeux rivés sur le livre dans les mains de Crowley, refusant de lever le regard. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour y passer son inquiétude, et le cœur de Crowley rata un battement, certain qu’il allait dire.. quelque chose. Quelque chose qui…

Aziraphale se dirigea brusquement vers l’arrière-boutique.

“S’il te plaît, rapporte-le lorsque tu auras terminé.” dit-il en se dirigeant vers l’endroit où il avait laissé ses lunettes de lecture. “Et fais-y attention. Si tu renverses du vin rouge ou quelque chose dessus je serai— eh bien, j’en serai très contrarié.”  
“Je le protégerai au péril de ma vie.” répondit Crowley, essayant de paraître drôle sans y parvenir alors que ses mots sortirent bas, urgents et honnêtes. 

Aziraphale s’arrêta au comptoir, ramassant ses lunettes et jouant avec elles nerveusement. 

“Inutile d’en arriver là,” dit-il. “S’il te plaît, prends soin de toi aussi, mon cher.”

Les genoux de Crowley faiblirent et il fit un pas en avant, mais Aziraphale mit ses lunettes comme une armure, se détournant avec une finalité qui ne pouvait être discutée.

“Je crains de devoir retourner à mon travail, maintenant. C’était… C’était bon de te voir. Prends autant de temps que tu veux avec le livre. Tu pourras toujours le déposer dans la boîte aux lettres lorsque tu l’auras terminé, si… Si je devais être fermé.”

"D’accord," dit Crowley, déjà déterminé à mémoriser les heures d’ouverture de la boutique pour s’assurer que cela ne se produirait pas. “Ok. Je vais juste… bien. Je reviendrai quand je l’aurais lu, alors. Pour te dire ce que j’en pense.”

Aziraphale se retourna comme s’il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher, les yeux se posant sur Crowley avec une grande perte et un désir aussi profond que l’océan. Il souriait, une chose fragile. 

“J’attends ça avec impatience.”

_____________________________________________

Il fallut à Crowley plus de temps que prévu pour lire le livre : la traduction datait elle-même de plus de cent ans, et la langue était dense et détaillée, lente à déchiffrer. Et il s’avérait extrêmement obscène. D’un côté, il était choqué qu’Aziraphale lui ait remis si facilement ce livre, sans hésitation ni embarras. D’un autre côté, il n’était pas surpris qu’Aziraphale ait eu raison en lui disant que ça le ferait rire. Il gardait le livre éloigné de toute boisson et se demanda comment Aziraphale avait deviné qu’il gardait rarement un autre vin que du vin rouge dans ses placards.

Les heures d’ouverture d’Aziraphale étaient un mystère, une énigme enveloppée d’une écriture volontairement serrée, mais il parvint à s’en sortir, arrivant à la fin de la journée où il n’y avait, encore une fois, aucun client dans le magasin mais où le panneau indiquait encore _ouvert_. Crowley songea à la blague d’Aziraphale quant au fait qu’il essayait de _ne pas_ vendre de livres, et sourit, puis sourit encore plus quand il aperçut Aziraphale presque complètement caché derrière une étagère et absorbé par sa lecture comme s’il était lui-même un client.

“Je ne t’avais pas pris pour un propagateur de pornographie,” dit-il en guise de salutation.

La tête d’Aziraphale surgit de derrière l’étagère, comme un pissenlit indigné. “Je te demande pardon ?”

Crowley brandit le Décaméron, le remuant doucement d’un côté à l’autre.

“Interdit au moins de dix-huit ans.” dit-il avec allégresse. “ _Mettre le Diable en Enfer ?_ Sérieux ? Tu avais raison, ça m’a fait rire.”

Crowley espérait avoir un rire en retour, espérait voir ses yeux s’illuminer. Au lieu de ça, Aziraphale prononça juste un “Oh,” puis ne dit plus rien du tout pendant un moment. Finalement, il ferma le livre qu’il était en train de lire, le rangea, et sortit de son trou, tirant sur son gilet et évitant les yeux de Crowley.

“Tu as apprécié, alors ?”  
“Pas trop le passage sur la peste.” Cette description de la peste qui consumait tout sur son passage lui avait donné d’inexplicables cauchemars. Il avait sauté des passages. “Le reste était assez bon. C’est drôle comme ça a l’air moderne, même avec les grands mots et les phrases interminables.”  
“Je trouve que les humains, dans leur ensemble, ne changent pas autant qu’ils le pensent.”  
“Quelqu’un a étudié l’anthropologie, hein ?”  
“En quelque sorte.”

Aziraphale tendit la main pour reprendre l’exemplaire du Décaméron. Crowley essaya de ne pas tenter de toucher ses doigts mais échoua sur les deux plans : Aziraphale attrapa habilement le livre et évita tout contact. 

“Je suis content que tu aies aimé.” poursuivit Aziraphale, caressant la couverture du livre avec une douceur qui fit quelque chose à Crowley. “Et je vois que tu en as pris soin. Merci.”  
“Non, je veux dire— merci à _toi_. Pour me l’avoir prêté.” Crowley prit une inspiration et saisit sa chance : “Quel est le suivant ?”

Aziraphale le regarda alors avec une impuissance qui arrêta presque son cœur, comme quelqu’un qui tombait déjà mais qui tentait toujours frénétiquement de retrouver son équilibre, comme quelqu’un d’assoiffé agenouillé au bord d’une oasis en essayant de ne pas boire. 

“Tu devrais aimer Les Contes de Canterbury,” dit Aziraphale après un moment, comme un souffle, comme une gorgée d’eau. “Ils ont en partie été inspiré par le Décaméron et ils sont certainement, eh bien. Quelle était ta phrase ?” il sourit. “em>Interdits au moins de dix-huit ans. Certains d’entre eux, en tout cas.”  
“Je vais essayer,” dit Crowley, en s’abreuvant de ce sourire et de la manière dont Aziraphale avait oublié d’éviter son regard. “Je suppose que tu en as un exemplaire ?”  
“Mon cher, j’en ai sept.” Aziraphale passa devant lui, leurs épaules se frôlèrent presque, et Crowley ferma les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde en sentant à nouveau son odeur. “Je vais essayer de t’en trouver un exemplaire en anglais contemporain, d’accord ?”

_____________________________________________

Crowley commençait presque à comprendre l’aversion d’Aziraphale pour les clients. Les affaires dans la boutique de fleurs se dégradaient et coulaient, et normalement il aurait été reconnaissant d’être occupé, mais chaque nouvelle commande qui arrivait l’empêchait de finir les contes, l’empêchait de retourner à la librairie. Il était souvent trop fatigué pour lire beaucoup le soir, et il n’osait pas apporter le livre dans la boutique où il pouvait être mouillé ou sale. Sa reliure en cuir était usée mais lisse grâce à beaucoup d’entretien, et ses pages sentaient comme Aziraphale - ou Aziraphale sentait comme elles, ce serait peut-être plus exact.

Quelqu’un lui demanda des soucis pour un amant, et il lui demanda presque, _êtes-vous sûr, savez-vous ce que cela signifie ?_ Il jeta un coup d’oeil au livre sur le langage des fleurs, posé sous le comptoir : les soucis pour le chagrin, pour le désespoir. Étrange, qu’une fleur si odorante, rouge et or, rappelant les nuances d’un coucher de soleil signifie quelque chose d’aussi sombre. Elles lui avaient toujours fait penser à du velours rouge et à des ailes dorées.

Il se surprit à vouloir prendre plus que le livre pour retourner à la librairie. Il se planta dans l’arrière-boutique, les yeux se baladant sans cesse le long des étagères. Pendant une seconde, il s’attarda sur une longue rose, mais non : c’était trop, trop tôt, trop honnête. La pièce entière était une masse de sens cachés maintenant, des fleurs qu’il avait jusqu’alors seulement envisagé comme des couleurs et des parfums, l’obligeant à réfléchir soigneusement au message qu’elles enverraient.  
Finalement, il attrapa une fougère en pot qui ne nécessitait pas beaucoup d’attention. _Les fougères pour la fascination. Je veux t’apprendre comme un nouveau langage._

A son désarroi, la librairie était fermée. Il pouvait voir une lumière allumée, cependant, et il hésita avant de frapper à la porte, le bout des doigts dansant un petit rythme comme une chanson coincée dans sa tête. A sa surprise, il entendit des bruits de pas, et un instant plus tard, Aziraphale ouvrit la porte.

“Je pensais que ça devait être toi,” dit-il la voix douce comme une vague déferlante, les yeux tendres et tristes et hantés. “Entre donc.”

Crowley le suivit à l’intérieur. Il rendit le livre à Aziraphale et lui offrit aussi la fougère.

“C’est… C’est pour moi ?” demanda Aziraphale, comme si Crowley avait l’habitude de se promener avec des plantes en pot.  
“Un petit cadeau. Pour te remercier pour la lecture.”  
“Je ne suis pas très doué avec ces choses,” se tracassa Aziraphale, mais il déposa le livre et tendit la main vers la fougère malgré tout. “Comment dois-je—”  
“Met-la juste quelque part de chaud et de pas trop lumineux, et garde la terre humide.”

Il n’essaya pas, cette fois, mais leurs mains se touchèrent quand même, se rencontrant sur le rebord du pot. Les doigts d’Aziraphale étaient chauds et doux et un frisson traversa Crowley, ce qui semblait disproportionné pour ce léger toucher. Il pensa avoir entendu un soupir de la part d’Aziraphale mais il se détourna ensuite avec la fougère dans les mains, la portant sur le comptoir et l’y déposant avec soin. 

“Je— Je ne vais pas la laisser là, bien sûr.” dit-il en des mots qui s’agitaient, presque du babillage. “Je vais l’amener en haut - il y a un coin qui sera parfait pour elle, je crois - et je la verrai tous les jours donc je n’oublierai pas de l’arroser— “

Il prit une ferme respiration et se retourna vers Crowley avec des yeux emplis de tendresse, et la bouche souriant en coin et pendant ce bref moment les ombres étaient presque bannies.

“Merci.” dit Aziraphale avec chaleur, rayonnant. “Alors, comment était le livre ?”  
“Je ne savais pas qu’une oeuvre aussi célèbre était construite sur des blagues de cul.”  
“Oh tu serais surpris de savoir à quel point la culture anglaise est issue de ce genre d’humour. Shakespeare aussi, presque, mais les gens ont tendance à manquer les références de nos jours—”  
“Shakespeare ?” Crowley fronça les sourcils. “Il était pas, tu sais— plutôt du genre lugubre ? Tous ces discours dramatiques et ces horribles meurtres ?”

La bouche d’Aziraphale s’ouvrit avec une telle horreur que Crowley commença presque à formuler des excuses pour ce qu’il avait pu dire de mal.

“Tu n’as pas lu _Shakespeare_ ?”  
“Eh bien, heu— Hamelet à l’école. Macbeth aussi, je crois. J’ai vu ce film de Roméo et Juliette, tu sais, le film récent-”

Aziraphale émit un petit son bouleversé.

“Tu veux dire que tu n’as jamais— tu ne connais aucune de ses pièces _comiques_ ?”  
“Il y en a des comiques ?”

Ce fut comme s’il avait jeté un chiot du haut d’un pont dans une fosse avec des piques. Crowley était certain qu’il y avait de vraies larmes dans les yeux d’Aziraphale.

“Oh, mon cher—” Aziraphale _agita ses mains_ comme dans une tragédie victorienne. “Tu _dois_ — J’ai les œuvres complètes quelque part, tu dois lire ses comédies—” Aziraphale s’avança vers l’une des étagères avant de s’arrêter, tellement agité qu’il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire de lui-même. “Non, non tu dois les _voir_ , tu ne peux pas— elles sont faites pour être _jouées_ , tu ne peux pas juste les _lire_ si tu n’as jamais—”  
“J’ai l’impression d’avoir insulté ton honneur, ou un truc du genre,” dit Crowley avec légèreté en essayant d’être drôle, il échoua. Aziraphale semblait si sincèrement frappé. “Respire.”  
“Oui; Bien sûr. Je— Je suis désolé.” Aziraphale reprit contenance. “Mais tu dois vraiment— Il y a _Beaucoup de Bruit pour Rien_ au Globe ce mois-ci, tu as toujours aimé—”  
Il sembla réaliser ses propos, soudain pâle, soudain hésitant.  
“Tu adorerais ça. Ils ont de merveilleux comédiens.” finit brièvement Aziraphale. “Tu devrais— Tu devrais y aller.”  
“Je n'aime pas trop aller au théâtre.” répondit Crowley en repliant ses bras contre sa poitrine pour cacher le tremblement de ses mains. “Pas tout seul, en tout cas.”

Un instant, une brise chaude se forma entre eux, comme le parfum du romarin, et Crowley se sentit ouvertement désespéré à nouveau, retenant presque son souffle quand Aziraphale le regarda comme s’il était de l’eau bleue et fraîche dans le sable du désert.  
Et puis quelque chose se brisa dans ses yeux, quelque chose sortit de lui comme la vie au départ d’une créature épuisée, quelque chose se referma sur son visage et son corps se redressa, tendu, et Crowley sut qu’il avait fait une terrible erreur.

“Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu’un pour t’y accompagner,” dit Aziraphale avec une politesse cassante. “Maintenant, si tu veux bien m’excuser—”  
“Attends—” se précipita désespérément Crowley en essayant de trouver quelque chose pour réparer la situation, n’importe quoi pour chasser l’étau qui enserrait son coeur de la même douleur qu’il voyait dans l’expression tendue d’Aziraphale. “Je, uh, jai besoin d’un autre livre—”  
“Essaye ta bibliothèque de quartier.” Aziraphale se dirigea vers lui avec une telle détermination défensive que Crowley lui céda du terrain. “Maintenant je dois vraiment fermer, si tu n’y vois pas d'inconvénient—”

Crowley se laissa conduire jusqu’à la porte.

“Je suis désolé,” laissa-t-il tomber alors qu’Aziraphale tirait le loquet pour lui ouvrir la porte. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s’excusait. “Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas—”

L’expression d’Aziraphale se décomposa juste un instant, ses yeux trop brillants, ses lèvres vacillant dangereusement. 

“Il n’y a pas de quoi être désolé,” dit-il avec tendresse. “Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Bonne nuit, Crowley.”  
“Aziraphale—”

Le nom se heurta contre la porte qu’il venait de lui fermer au nez. Crowley entendit le clic de la serrure, puis des pas rapides qui s’éloignaient. Après quelques instants, les lumières s’éteignirent. Ses poings étaient si serrés que ses ongles lui coupaient les paumes. Son coeur battait comme des ailes frénétiques. Son visage était mouillé, réalisa-t-il, sa vision était floue.

Il resta si longtemps à l’extérieur en face de la porte que quelqu’un s’arrêta pour lui demander s’il allait bien. Il mentit, puis se détourna et rentra chez lui.

_____________________________________________

Il essaya de rester éloigné. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il pensait qu’il aurait pu se mettre en colère une fois son cœur apaisé par du vin et des heures d’émissions télé vides de sens, mais il n’y parvenait pas. La douleur d’Aziraphale était trop évidente et trop amère. Même s’il avait renvoyé Crowley ce n’était pas de _sa_ faute non plus. Crowley se dit qu’il devrait aller lui parler de ça. Et c’est ainsi qu’il se retrouva à la librairie quelques jours plus tard.

C’était à nouveau fermé. Il frappa, mais cette fois il n’y eut aucune réponse. Il se rendit compte après coup que les fenêtres étaient sombres, qu’il y avait une chaîne sur la porte qui n’était pas là avant. Une nouvelle notice était affichée à la place des heures d’ouvertures chaotiques d’Aziraphale.

_Fermé jusqu’à nouvel ordre._

Crowley martela la porte, frénétique, en chute libre.

“Aziraphale ! Aziraphale, tu es là ?”

Quelqu’un s’approcha de l’autre côté de la rue, une femme âgée avec de la farine dans les cheveux.

“Vous cherchez Mr. Fell ?” demanda-t-elle.  
“Je— Je suppose que oui.” marmonna-t-il en jetant un coup d’oeil au nom de la librairie.  
“Il est parti,” lui dit la femme sans la solennité qu’une déclaration aussi terrible méritait.  
“Pour— Pour combien de temps ?”

Elle fronça les sourcils.

“En fait, il ne l’a pas précisé, mais il avait l’air de penser que ça serait pour un moment.”  
“Un moment ?”

Elle haussa les épaules.

“Parfois il part pour quelques mois,” dit-elle, “Parfois un an ou deux. C’est un drôle de type, pour être honnête—”

Crowley n’entendit rien d’autre. A un moment donné, il dut trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à la conversation. A un moment donné, il dut s’en aller. A un moment donné, il dut laisser ses pieds le porter jusqu’à un parc où il se laissa dériver.  
C’était une journée ensoleillée, mais il avait froid. Il y avait des gens qui riaient et jetaient du pain aux canards, mais le bruit allait et venait autour de lui comme les vagues d’une mer agitée. Il y avait des fleurs flamboyantes le long de la bordure du chemin, des soucis de toutes les couleurs sous le soleil couchant.  
Il s’assit sur un banc et regarda le vide pendant très, très longtemps. 

_Ingrat celui qui t’a arraché de ta tige  
Pauvre fleur fanée ! sur son chemin imprudent ;  
Il a inhalé tes odeurs pendant sa marche,  
Puis il est passé et t’as laissé pourrir._

_The Faded Flower, Samuel Taylor Coleridge_


End file.
